MISSION KOLORIBLE
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Sekuel dari UNIT GALAU DARURAT DR KAIEN. Kali ini kisah perjalanan Kaien cs dan Kolor Tweety Ichigo.. bersama teman pocong baru mereka, semuanya akan disuguhkan fresh from the oven dari tulisan author semplak bin kamfreteble...
1. Chapter 1

**MISSION KOLORIBLE**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOO**

**Summnary : Sekuel dari UGD ! Kali ini Ichi dan Kai ketemu lagi dengan**

**salah seorang Klien Galau mereka! siapa? kepo? yuuk mari..**

**WARNING : **

**MISS TYPO, BANYAK CANDAAN, BANYAK NENEK2**

**BANYAK...BANYAKLAH BERDOA SEBELUM MEMBACA FIC INI!**

* * *

_**OPENINGNYA ADALAH...**_

_**Ini adalah sekuel dari UNIT GALAU DARURAT DR KAIEN SHIBA.. mungkin karena readers tak rela kehilangan moment dimana Ichigo lari-lari tanpa kolor dan Ahong yang sepertinya sudah memikat cewek-cewek readers kita. Sungguh, Yuzu tak ingin membuat Ichigo semakin menderita karena tak berkolor tapi itulah kenyataannya kawan(dihajar Ichi).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_KETERANGAN SAAT INI…._

_Oke karena beberapa adegan yang menurut Yuzu panjang banget, apalagi Kaien langsung Shunpo begitu melihat Ichigo lari ngalor ngidul dengan pamer paha dan pantat bohainya Kaien langsung menggunakan jurus **'Ngepet no jutsu'** salah.. '**Bogem no jutsu'** dengan sekali pukul kepala Ichigo sudah menngirim sinyal-sinyal gaib dan sukses membuatnya pingsan…_

_._

_._

_._

**LALU DI SEBUAH WARTEG PEREMPATAN**

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, meski ga pake AC, Ahong si Pocong tak berkolor yang sekarang sudah ganti jabatan sebagai Pocong tak Berkutang(halah) maksudnya dia ganti gelar menjadi Ahong si Pocong bercangcut itu menjadi penunggu sebuah warteg setan milik mbak WEWE alias Wewegembel(karena wewegombelnya lagi cuti nonton pertandingan Baseball di Amrik).

Dia memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai Kameramen di sebuah stasiun persetanan yang lagi beken, jangan tanya gimana dia megang kamera karena Author juga ga tau—haram katanya(kata Ahong).

Malam ini lagi sepi pengunjung...sepiiiiii bangeeeeuuttss(author lagi alay)

"Pyuh si Mbak Wewe.. kalo buka warteg malem terus.. ya mana ada yang beli..?" keluh pocong dengan pita kupu2 unyu item di bagian bawah lehernya yang pucet. Dia menggunakan seragam kebesarannya, tetep kaen kafan tapi motifnya sekarang motif kuda zebra dengan sedikit polkadot di tengahnya.

"Adoh nyamuk sialan, gue udah mati tetep aja dikerubutin yaa? Ih nyamuk kepo..!" Ahong kusyuk banget geleng-geleng, maklum ga punya tangan dia ga bisa nepok-nepok. Karena malam ini agak panas untunglah ada angin Ahong sedikit bersukur.

"Mending ada ACC(Angin cepoi-cepoi) kaga kepanasan dah.. gimana kabar mas-mas ganteng itu yak?" Ahong memfalshback ingatannya ketika dirinya masih menjadi Pocong tak berkolor itu, untung aja ada Ichi dan Kaien kini dirinya sudah sembuh dari kegalauan.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sosok Betmen dengan kepala jabrik, tapi Betmen yang satu ini ga pake kancut di luar ato jubah ato topeng, oh salah.. itu Kaien dengan Ichigo yang semaput di tangannya.

"Anak ini udah idup masih aja bikin kesel!" gerutu Kaien yang ga sadar diliatin sama Ahong di warteg.

"Eh si Mas Kaien ya? Kok keluyuran gini hari?" sapa Ahong.

"Eh lu Cong.. ng.. Ahong ya? Ngapain ngejaprut di sini..udah bosen mati?" Kaien menyapa balik.

"Kok kata-katanya nge-jleb banget to mas..#wah pocong jawa# yaah Ahong Cuma kerja sambilan di sini, soalnya mbak Wewe lagi keluar.." tukas Ahong sambil mempersilakan Kaien yang sudah bernapas senen kamis itu.

"Kok Mas Ichigonya tidur?" Pocong Ahong nyodorin sebuah wedang jahe khusus dari bahan-bahan pilihan.

"Ga..dia gue buat pingsan..haaahhh lega bisa duduk..seharian lari..tau-tau udah malem.." jawab Kaien sambil menggeliat.

"Memangnya ada apa to?"

"Hah? Singkatnyaa…."

.

.

.

**_FLASHBACK KAIEN POV.._**

_Setelah ni bocah gue pingsanin, gue ga sadar ada Hollow yang dateng. Karena hari ini gue ga bawa Zanpakuto jelas gue ga bisa apa-apa makanya…gue ga ngelawan.. bukan masalah itu juga sih..si Ichi lagi pingsan masa kudu gue tinggalin ntar gue di kutuk seketika kayak Maling Kandang..(hellooo?)._

_Makanya gue lari sampe napas gue tinggal sperempat.. maksud hati ingin menolong kenapa gue yang malah butuh ditolong? Ga elit! Gara-gara kolor Ichigo nyangkut di kereta ekspres gue jadi dokter Kolor bukan dokter galau!_

_END OF FLASHBACK.._

_._

_._

"Begitulah kira-kira…" Kaien mengakhiri dakwahnya.

"Hoo jadi dia nasibnya sama kayak Ahong 3 taon lalu.." Ahong ngangguk.

"Terus gue kudu nyari kolor Ichigo secepetnya karena dia ga bakal bisa pulang dengan telanjang begini" Kaien ngedumel lagi.

"Sabar mas, mending Ahong bantu dehh..soalnya koneksi Ahong lebih jernih" Ahong mencoba menenangkan Kaien.

"Lu yakin? Pake provider apa lo kok jernih?" tanya Kaien.

"Pake Provider CemungudAntiGalau! Bisa digunakan bahkan di dalem laut!" seru Ahong bangga.

"Gue ga butuh iklan!" Kaien mendepak pocong itu.

"Baik kalau begitu kita akan langsung cekidot!" seru Kaien.

"Ahong bantu deh!" tukas Ahong.

"Ichigo! Bangun! Cepet kita langsung cari kolor lu!" Kaien menampari Ichigo dengan seksi.

"WADAW! Adooh udah pingsan masih ditabog juga" komen cowok itu.

"Ga usah banyak cing cong mending kita ke stasiun sekarang" komando Kaien.

"Haah?kemana?" tanya Ichigo cengo.

"Okeh ayo ikut Ahong, lebih cepet dengan ngilang!" Ahong bersiap dan sebelum Ichigo buka mulut mereka sudah langsung menghilang…

Kemanakah mereka pergi? Bisakah mereka mengambil kolor Ichigo dengan segenap jiwa mereka?

Apakah kali ini Ahong berhasil menjadi superpocong sejati!?

tunggu kelanjutannya...! #didepak Kaien..

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~~**

**######**

**Yeeeyy akhirnyaa Sekuel dari UGDnya Kaien, ok.. di sini Kai masih jadi dokter**

**tapi berhubung dia cuma menagani kasus Galau Yuzu jadi galau**

**karena kasusnya makin ngejelimet..wkwkwkw**

**Kaien : "Lha lo kan yang nulis?"#Kaien digampar#**

**okeeehhh Yuzu akan langsung pada semuanya untuk**

**R^R yaaaa...~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**MISSION KOLORIBLE**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOOO**

**Summary : Bagian keduaaaaa setelah adanya insiden Kolor Ichigo **

**WARNING : GAJEEEE, GARING, GAPTEK,GAGU GAGAP...GAAA..TAUU~~**

* * *

_**AHONG POV :**_

_Sebenernya sih kasian liat mas Ichigo tak berkolor begini tapi Ahong rada bersukur karena ada yang pernah senasib dengan Ahong tapi kalo Ahong ngomong gitu bisa-bisa Ahong jadi Kare Pocong. Yah untung aja masih ada pak dokter Kaien yang senantiasa mengorek-ngorek bak sampah demi sepucuk kolor bergambar tweety itu… aahh Ahong serasa idup lagi._

_._

_._

_**ICHIGO POV :**_

_Kampfreeeettt gara-gara Kaien sialan dan kereta eksekutip itu gue jadi tak berkolor begini.. itu kolor yang gue beli seharga 1 jeti dengan tenunan sutra dan kapas pilihan bahkan kolor gue sudah dipasang GPS kalo-kalo gue nyasar. Gue ga terima ini!_

_._

_._

**_KAIEN POV :_**

_Gue ga tau harus ngomong apa yang jelas gue keki banget sama ni author yang udah ngebuat sekuel cerita ini. Bukannya gue jadi dokter tanpa tanda jasa lama-lama gue jadi punya gelar dokter kolor tak berjasa… ngenes banget kan? Nge jleb apalagi tu kolor warna kuning kayak tokai ngambang kaga tau nasibnya…. Hadeeeuuhh.. Chi.. lo ini mau idup ato jadi Shinigami sama-sama ngeselin lo bangke…_

_._

_._

_._

_END OF POV_

* * *

"Kok POV nya banyak banget sih buruan ga usah narasi deh lebay…" Ichigo melotot kea rah Kaien yang masih ngejaprut di sampingnya.

Mereka bertiga masih senantiasa mencari dan memburu kolor tweety bird itu.. sekedar inpo sih sepertinya Kaien udah mulai alih propesi jadi tukang nyariin daleman daripada jadi dokter galau…

"Gue heran deh sebenernya gue tuh mau jadi dokter galau kenapa malah gue yang galau karena kolor lu?" Kaien melirik Ichigo balik tatapan mereka membuat dunia serasa meleleh(halah).

"Aduh mas-mas jangan pada berantem dong ntar Ahong ngelerainya pake apa?" tanya Ahong memelas.

"CIaaaahh lo itu masih sempet-sempetnya jadi mikirin tangan.. nasib lo ngapain dibungkus kayak lontong gitu?" sahut Ichigo sewot.

"Emang udah bawaanya mas kayak gini ntar kalo dibungkus daun kelapa ntar Ahong dikira ketupat…" jawab Ahong seadanya. Ichigo dan Kaien langsung jungkir balik.

"Eniwei..ada yang laper ga?" Kaien merasakan perutnya sedang demo masal karena ga diisi.

"Lo tuh mana ada yang jualan jam segini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah Ahong ada kenalan mas dia buka warung ketoprak di daerah kuburan sana,namanya mbak Undel alias undel bolong, dia jualan ketoprak enak banget..murah lagi udah langganan" jawab Ahong.

"Kok sekarang setan makin hebat aja sampe buka warung ketoprak.." Kaien agak WOW mendengarnya.

"Itu mah biasa mas sekarang aja udah ada kementrian kesetanan yang menjaga perdamaian dunia setan dengan memfasilitasi segalanya..mule dari Iphone sampe bioskop dan sebagenya" jawab Ahong lagi.

"Ebuseeettt yakin lo ada menterinya segala" Ichigo langsung cengo.

Sementara angin malam mulai menerpa kulit-kulit burik mereka, Ichigo menyetujui usul Ahong, kebetulan dia juga laper dan dia lupa kapan terakir dia makan. "Okeh ayo kesono" ketiganyapun langsung nge-cling berkat kekuatan 'SUPERPOCONG' Ahong yang bahkan ngalahin pintu kemana sajanya Doramenyon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk sesaat mari kita tinggalkan tiga manusia itu, kita beralih ke sebuah daerah dengan rumah kecil di di tengahnya. Terlihat sosok seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Grimmjow dengan pakaian Masinis dan seorang lagi yaitu Renji Abarai dengan kostum satpol PP.

"Lo yakin Ren ni kolor milik seorang yang lo kenal?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada dasar 'W'(Watados).

"Iya nih kolor kayaknya ga asing buat gue tapi kok bisa nyangkut di kereta lo sih Grim..?"Renji mulai mengangkat-angkat kolor yang berbau melati itu.

"Baunya itu lo ga nahan..bau melati…" tukas Grimmjow.

"Dari kapan kuntilanak mule pake kolor gambar imut begini sih Grim..yang ada ntar malah ngecap di dasternya" jawaban dodol Renji itu membuat Grimmjow malas membalas.

"Lo tau ga.." sahut Renji.

"Kaga, lo kan belum bilang…"sebuah bogem langsung mendarat di kepala biru Grimmjow.

"Maksud gue sekarang lagi marak banget pencurian kolor…lo ga tau ya? Sekarang harga kolor bisa ngalahin harga sepatu sport sama celana jeans lho.." jelas Renji. "Yakin lo? Idih hebat bener…" Grimmjow berdecak kagum.

"Nah sekarang saatnya nih gue kudu ngetumpas siapa yang jadi pelakunya.. mungkin kolor ini salah satu korbannya" Renji mulai duduk karena merasa encoknya kambuh.

"Jadi..lo mau ngusut siapa pemilik kolor ini?" Grimmjow mencoba menebak..kayak di who ones to be a Milyuner ituh.

"Hmmm gue mau cari tau siapa pemilik dan yang mencuri kolor ini.. gue yakin ini kolor colongan" mata Renji berkilat tajam setajam silet…

"Haaahh kadang gue heran deh..pekerjaan lo harusnya ngeringkus bencong bukan ngurusin kolor.." Grimmjow sweatdrop.

"Hah, biarin sapa tau gue bisa naek pangkat…!" Renji menimpali dengan semangat 45.

"_Haaaahh naek pangkat apa? Lo tetep aja jadi satpol PP bego…_"Grimmjow mendumel dalem ati soalnya dia ga mau membuat semangat temannya padam gara-gara perkataan nistanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain tak lain adalah Warung ketoprak mbak Undel.. di dunia lain… jejejeengg..(Author didepak).

"Wiih ketopraknya enak bener dah nih mbak Undel emang top deh!" Ichigo memuji sambil nari-nari gaje.

"Walah sih abang itu ya kalo muji jangan ketinggian awas tuh ada plavon ntar kepalanya masuk.." Mbak Undel yang lagi sibuk ngulek sambil goal geol memperingati Ichigo yang lagi asik naek ke atas bangku.

"Lho biasanya rame mbak kemana semua setan disini?" Ahong memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Yaah maklum Ong, lagi tanggal tua, setannya pada ga punya duit..makanya pada ga keluar. Biasa mereka belum gajian soalnya gaji buruh setan lagi anjlok" tukas Mbak Undel.

"Yaelah..Cuma ngeluarin 5 rebu doang apa susahnya" sahut Kaien.

"Biasa bang pada pelit.. hihihi" tawa mbak Undel membahana membuat Kaien dan Ichigo memper-memper ke Ahong.

"Oh ya mbak pernah liat kolor warna kuning gambar tweety kaga?" tanya Kaien.

"Wah maap bang kaga tau..Undel kan jaga warung doang ga pernah pergi-pergi mentok paling ke pasar beli bawang sama bahan-bahan warung" jawab Mbak Undel

"Hmm kalo gitu mending kita capcus ke stasiun!…" tukas Ichigo.

"Okeehh!" seru Ahong dan Kaien. Sebelum keluar dari warung si Mbak Undel memanggil Ichigo.

"Bang, pantatnya mulus sering disikat yaa? Kapan-kapan mampir sini biar saya kasih servis pijet pantat gratis… hihihihiiiii…."

Ketiganya langsung koprol, Kaien dan Ahong ngakak guling-guling, Ichigo mencak-mencak dan kemudian tak ada yang tahu kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu oleh sepasang partner ajaib!

apakah yang bakal terjadi pada mereka lagi?

misteri kolor apakah yang bakal dijalani oleh Dokter Kaien dan kedua temannya itu? apakah mereka juga akan bertemu dengan seseorang? sesuatu atau suswanto?

okeehh lanjot untukk...

**.**

**.**

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~~**

**######**

**Yaaaayyy minna Yuzu update langsung 2 chapterr!**

**"astaga keranjinan lo Thor! beneran deh sumpeeh gue eneg ngelawak teruus" seru Kaien**

**"Sebodo amat yang penting update yang penting readers seneng" **

**Okeeh daripada nyerocos panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas **

**langsung saja **

**R^R **


	3. Chapter 3

**MISSION KOLORIBLE**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOOO**

**Summary : Ada perpisahan ada pertemuan...**

**begitulah yang orang katakan-apaan sih?**

**WARNING : SEMAKIN GAJE! SEMAKIN GA BENER! HATI-HATI MELANGKAH!**

* * *

Setelah berdebat soal bokong Ichigo yang Bohai bin semok itu, Kaien mendapati sebuah benang yang nyangkut di pohon pisang deket rel, dia mendekati pohon itu dan mulai menerawang dengan kekuatan Eyang tandus miliknya(halah) dia sudah bisa memperkirakan kalau benang itu adalah salah satu benang dari jahitan kolor Ichigo.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Grimmjow dan Renji dengan semangat berusaha untuk mencari 'pencuri kolor' yang katanya sih lagi gembor-gembornya di sekitar sini. Akibat berkeliling gaje mereka langsung nyasar secara instan tanpa bahan pengawet atau butuh direndam selama 3 menit(kok kayak mie sih?).

"Ren.. gue rasa kita nyasar banget deh.." tukas Grimm dengan segala upaya menyadarkan kawan perjalanannya yang PA'O pake banget itu.

"Haaaaa jangan samain gue sama GPS, nyasar bukan masalah… dan lo lagi pake acara boker segala" keluh Renji yang mukanya udah bopeng-bopeng kena nyamuk.

"Lo mau kalo temen lo ini boker di celana..en lo mau kalo lo yang nyebokin gue pake daon pisang?" tanya Grimm dengan nada kesel.

"Idiihh ogah.. emang gue babusittermu?" Renji menolak dengan semangat banget.

"Babysitter Ren..nilai bahasa inggris lo berapa sih?" koreksi Grimmjow.

"Ah gue biasanya les pripat.. dengan jurus SKS" sahut Renji.

"SISTEM KEBUT SEMALEM maksud lo?" tanya Grimm.

"Bukan.. 'SISTEM KEBUT SUBUH..'" Grimmjow langsung koprol dengan tulus ikhlas. Pantesan banget temennya bego, kayaknya kebanyakan SKS ngebuat otaknya transmigrasi ke dengkul.

.

Setelah blusukan ala Pak Jokowow, Renji dan Grimm menemukan sesosok..ng..sepotong? atau sebuah…Pocong yang menggunakan kolor bergambar Tasmania itu lagi duduk di pinggir kali sambil bawa Iphon(buseeett). Mereka semua saling berpandangan…kayak di pelem-pelem barat, tatapan, bengong, terus dengan indahnya saling berlari dan langusng berpelukan…tapi yang ini beda, mereka Cuma saling bengo mengamati penampilan masing-masing…

"Ebuseeeehhh pocong pake Iphon.. padahal gue biasanya pake SI-EMEN mana jadul lagi!" decak Renji kagum kayak liat babi pake daster.

"Mana mereknya si-IPHON lagi" tambah Grimm.

"Wah mas-mas sekalian kok kampungan banget sih, sekarang dunia setan lagi ngetren Iphon, udah ga jaman pake qwerty!" sahut Si pocong yang ternyata adalah Ahong yang lagi nungguin Kaien dan Ichigo yang lagi boker berjamaah.

"Wah kayaknya gue kenal tuh kolor.. lu maling kolor ya?"Renji memerhatikan kolor coklat imut itu.

"Haah apa sih mas, kok nuduhnya langsung banget!?" seru Ahong ga terima.

"Halah ngaku lo! Cepetan lepasin tu kolor ato butuh gue yang lepas!?" seru Renji sedangkan Grimm Cuma cengo di tempat.

"Eh-eh mas tunggu dulu mas…ini kolor Ahong baru beli di Tanah Abang!" tukas Ahong.

"Haaa ngeles terus lo! Cepetan, ayo lakuin segera! Hoeo! Zabimaru!" Renji mengeluarkan zanpakutonya, tetapi zanpakutonya ga berbentuk pedang malah ngebentuk pentungan satpam dengan aura merah delima di sekitarnya.

"Ren..zanpakuto lo gagal upgrade ya?" tanya Grimm.

"Lo mau bantuin gue ato mau ngehina gue?!" Renji heran dengan sangat kenapa juga zanpakutonya jadi bentuk absurd gini…

"WUAAAAA ampuun mas Ahong bukan pencuri kolor! Ahong bukan pecinta kolor meski Ahong memang udah menemukan kolor Ahong!" tukas Ahong sambil melompat mundur.

"Alesan lo! Heaaaa!" Renji mengayunkan pentungan saktinya dan dengan lihai Ahong menunduk dan lompat-lompat kea rah sebaliknya.

"Woiii cong tunggu lo! Ayo Grimm kita babat tuh lontong putih!" seru Renji seraya berlari indah mengejar Ahong yang tak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Apa ini namanya bukan diskriminasi pocong? Ah ga tau ah.. mending gue bantuin tuh temen biadab gue sebelum gue yang disuruh push up ampe gempor" dumel Grimm sambil menyusul kawan rambut merahnya itu.

Langsung saja author persingkat karena ga tega dengan Ahong yang polos, Pocong narsis itu sudah melompat-lompat dengan kecepatan tak terhingga sampe ngalahin Renji yang mulai bershunpo.

"Aje gilee tuh pocong mantan atlet lari yaa!?" Seru Renji sudah kesel.

"Mungkin dia atlet lari sprint kali.." sambut Grimmjow.

Sedang fokusnya lari, Ahong berbelok sambil koprol dan menemukan jalan buntu, jalan yang berujung ke kali yang masih sambungan kali yang menjadi tempat TKP pertama itu ternyata di sana ada sosok berduri… maksudnya yang satu duren dan satunya bulu babi… ralat.. di sana ada Ichigo dan Kaien yang lagi asik ngobrol sebelahan sambil buang tabungan di WC gantung.

"Waaaahh kebetulan ada Mas Ichi dan Mas Kaien! Heleeeepp!" seru Ahong dengan sekuat tenaga entah berlari mungkin bakal menerjang jamban itu.

"Heeeeehhh cong ketangkep loo! Jangan larii!" Renji masih semangat tanpa dia sadari dia dan sobat bermabut birunya bakal nubruk jamban dengan orang-orang yang sedang khidmat berada di atasnya.

"Kai..lo denger sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Haaa kuping lo bermasalah ya? Masa ada orang laen? Si Ahong kan lagi nunggin kita di sebelah sono" Kaien menunjuk kea rah kanan.

"Tapi kok perasaan gue ga enak ya?" tukas Ichigo lagi.

"Perasaan lo kaleeee~~" Kaien kembali focus pada pekerjaannya yaitu menyelesaikan panggilan alam miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian Ahong langsung lompat, Renji dan Grimmjow juga ikutan lompat.. tapi karena manuvernya yang terlalu OKE, Ahong dan Renji serta Grimm menubruk jamban Ichigo dan Kaien.. dengan disertai backing vocal yaitu "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" karena ga mungkin bakal ada yang neriakin "WIIIIIIIII..." atau "WOOOOOOOOWWWW" nanti dikiranya mereka anak Alay.

Semuanya langsung nyungsep masuk ke kali, dengan sukses Ahong bersama semua orang di sana ngapung kayak Tokai.

"KAMFREEEEEETTTT! Lo mau ngerusak suasana gue di jamban haaaaa! Gue udah ga boker 3 hari taoo!" Ichigo ngejitakin Ahong.

"Mana gue belon cebok lagi!" keluh Kaien.

"Adudududuh… bukan salah Ahong mas Ichi! Tuh dua orang stress ngejer-ngejer Ahong dikira Ahong tukang maling kolor…" bela Ahong.

"Lo ada –ada aja sihh! Dasar Pocong kutu kupret! Mana orangnya!?" tanya Ichigo geram. Tapi amarahnya langsung padam ketika melihat siapa yang dimaksud Ahong.

"Renji?" Ichigo cengo.

"Lho…Ichigo?ngapain lo?" tanya Renji.

"Kok ada Grimmjow sih?" tanya Kaien.

"Bukannya lo udah mati ya..? gue denger dari Aizen…?" tanya Grimmjow balik.

"Mas-mas pada kenal?" pertanyaan terakhir Ahong menutup semuanya… tetapi misi Kaien cs belum selesai, apalagi kawan seperjalanan mereka bertambah dan bakal menjadi lebih kacau lagi…

.

.

Bakal jadi gimana acara kali ini? berhasilkah perjalanan mereka mencari kolor keramat? apa alasan Grimmjow dan Renji ada di dunia nyata?

bagaimanakah nasib mereka di fanfic ini?

jawabannya...

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Minna~~akhirnya updatee!**

**tepat waktu ga yaa? sudahlah daripada pusing dipikirin **

**akhirnya YUZU dapat kembali ke alamnya..**

**ahahahaha okeeehh **

**langsung saja minna..~~ R^R pleaseee**


	4. Chapter 4

**MISSION KOLORIBLE**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOO**

**Summary : Misi gaje ini menemui titik terang alias api unggun**

**WARNING : ANEH, AJAIB, LUAR DALEM, ABAL-ABAL **

* * *

_KAIEN POV :_

_Gue ngerasa kayak nyanyi lagu Cakar Khan.. yang liriknya.. 'Kuberlari kau terdiam..kumenangis kau tersenyum..ku digigit kau pun mengigit..'.. yah gue tau yang terakir itu agak abal..masalahnya yang terakir itu ga salah.. karena hal itu sama kayak yang kita alamin sekarang._

_END OF POV _

* * *

"ICHIGOOO!" suara nan merdu alias merusak dunia itu menggema di sepanjang malam terakir ini.. ga tau kenapa Kaien marah-marah, ga tau kenapa Renji n Grimmjow juga ikutan, ga tau kenapa Justin Bieber itu cowok(lha), dan ga tau juga kenapa mereka semua.. termasuk Ahong.. lari-lari ga karuan… dan yang jadi pertanyaan.. sejak kapan Pocong bisa berlari?

Mari kita memplesbek sedikit apa yang terjadi pada mereka…

.

.

.

_FLASHBACK…_

_Di Pinggir Sungai_…

_Setelah Ichigo dan Kaien ngomong ngalor ngidul ngetan karo ngulon soal perkara mereka dari yang mulai awal banget.. mereka serasa kayak penyanyi opera yang disuruh manggung, habis ceritanya heboh pake acara jungkir balik sambil tereak-tereak..untung banget Ichigo ga bawa obor buat ngebakar Grimmjow sama Renji._

_"Jadi…begitulah.." Ichigo mengakiri ceramah yang ngalahin ceramahnya Pak Uztad yang baru aja pulang dari Amrik. _

_"Ohhh gue ngerti sekarang, dan pocong ini juga pasien lo Kai?" Renji ngelirik pocong yang dari tadi lagi ngupil pake alat yang entah darimana ia dapatkan._

_"Hei cong, jangan ngupil aja..cepetan jelasin sisanya gue serasa berbusa-busa.." Kaien menyahuti Ahong._

_ "Emangnya mas makan sabun colek ampe ada busanya gitu?" tanya Ahong polos dan langsung di gelindingin sama Kaien._

_"Jadi sih akir kata kolor mas Ichi masih nempel di gerbong noh.." Ahong monyongin bibirnya lagi, ke arah sebuah depo kereta yang tak jauh dari mereka. _

_"Kalo dari sini.. kita bisa nyebrangin jembatan..kalo muter dari jauh bisa-bisa kita nyampenya pagi" Ahong ngejelasin lagi._

_"Lo becanda ya? Gue ga mau pulang kayak begini.. bisa jadi skandal" hardik Ichigo. _

_"Halaahh skandal apaan? Shinigami kayak lo mah ga ada yang mau diskandalin.." cletuk Renji, dan Renji langsung di hantam oleh sebuah batu kali._

_Tak lama mereka berunding, Kaien memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini sebelum pagi datang…(emangnya si Pagi lagi dines?). mereka lalu menjelajahi jembatan reot, mereka semua paranoid apalagi Ahong kudu digendong sama Grimm, habis saking reotnya tuh jembatan, gerakan dikit aja udah ngebuat talinya longgar..apalagi kalo Ahong lompat, dijamin sebelum nyampe ujung mereka semua bakal nyusul Ahong ke akerat..dan Ahong mati 2 kali._

_"Waaahh perjuangan..untung aja tuh jembatan masih sukarela nahan berat badan kite yaa" jawab Kaien yang sudah merasa lega._

_ "Wajah lo kayak orang yang abis kebelet boker" sahut Ichigo. _

_"Nah jalan 500 meter dan mas bisa ngambil kolornya" Ahong yang udah diturunin dengan tidak hormat alias di jatohin sama Grimm memberi informasi._

_Dengan shunpo mereka berhasil mendapatkan kolor Ichigo di DEPO. _

_"YESS MISI BERHASILL!" Renji reflek teriak. _

_"DODOL PELANIN TUH SUARA!" Kaien nginjek kaki Renji dengan SEMPURNA._

_ "GRRR…." Sebuah geraman terdengar dari arah lokomotif depan. Ichigo memicingkan matanya… dia melihat sesuatu di depannya, sosok yang lumayan besar… dan lebih tepatnya itu bukan manusia…_

_"Hei, itu sapa sih?" Ichigo melemparkan sebuah batu kecil dan langsung menimpuk mahkluk itu._

_ "GRRRRRRAAAOOO" Ternyata yang dilempar oleh Ichigo pake batu adalah seekor anjing Pitbull! Anjing yang ganasnya setengah mampet—eh setengah mati itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang buat ngehajar Ichigo dan ngebuat dia jadi makanan pembukanya._

_"ICHIIGGOOOO!" Kaien mengeplak kepala Ichigo dan sontak Ahong berteriak _

_"MALIIINNGG!"_

_"HEEII SALAAAHH!" seru Grimmjow._

_ "O iya.. maksudnya.. LARIII!" Ahong langsung digotong sama Grimmjow. Ichigo, Kaien, dan Renji lari dengan kaki mereka sendiri. _

_"Siapa suruh melihara anjing segede itu di stasiun!?" Ichigo menyalahkan anjing itu._

_"ICHIGGGOOO!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

_._

_._

_._

Sungguh deh pemandangan apa ini, sementara kolor Ichi ketemu, mereka dikejer-kejer sama anjing.. dan parahnya Ichigo belon memakai celananya yang bergambar tweety itu. mereka berlari kayak di pantai..

kayak TIM PENYELAMAT pantai yang bergaya kayak di pelem-pelem Korea yang lari-lari bawa pelampung..bedanya kalo itu bawa pelampung..yang ini bawa kolor.

"Ga ada jalan laen napaa?!" seru Kaien. "Gue pegeell! Ahong lakuin sesuatu!?" sahut Renji.

"Ahong bukan Suparman mas!" tereak Ahong di tangan Grimmjow. "Yang bener SUPERMAN.." Koreksi Grimm.

Mereka terus lari, ga ada yang teriak, ga ada yang nyalahin siapa-siapa lagi..mereka lagi mikir keras.. lebih dari minuman keras alias es batu(lha). Kaien melihat sekelilingnya, di sana Cuma ada sawah..

mana mungkin mereka masuk ke sawah.. ga mungkin mereka naek-naek pohon pisang..yang ada mereka bakal jatoh berjamaah. Tak lama Kaien teringat akan kali yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Masuk ke Kaliii!" komando Kaien yang masih melihat anjing gede itu senantiasa mengincar bokong mereka untuk digigiti satu-persatu.

"Haaah maksud L?*MAKSUD LOO*" Ichigo makin ga ngerti.

"Kalian belok! Ketemu Kali kita langsung nyebuur!" Kaien lari duluan, dia melihat turunan dan di bawah sana adalah sungai yang tadi.

"AYOOO!" Kaien dengan hebatnya ngejungkir balik dan Jackpot masuk ke sungai.. disusul oleh Ichigo cs tentunya..sedangkan anjing itu terus lari dan ga belok-belok.

"Puaah..ide yang baguus bangett…Kai.." jawab Ichigo.

"Yeah..pelarian dengan aer" tukas Renji.

"Ahong ga nyangka mas mau masuk ke sini.." sahut pocong itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kaien.

"Memangnya mas ga tau di depan sana ada apanya.." Ahong menunjuk dengan mulut tentunya..

sebuah benda yang diduga pisang goreng tanpa kulit aka tokai ngapung di depan Kaien.

"KAIEEEEEENNNN!" Ichigo, Renji, dan Grimmjow melakukan seriosa 4/4 ketukan. Misi diakiri dengan basah kuyup.. setelah ini kemungkinan Ichigo akan menemukan sesuatu di dalam kolornya.. bukan uang, bukan berlian juga bukan kemenyan... apa yaaa?

kasih tau ga yaaaa?... "Alay lu thor" Kaien menendang sang Author malang.

Dan chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakir dari sekuel abal-ababil ini!

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUUU**

**muahahahahahha inilah yang Yuzu tunggu..**

**perpaduan antara kali, anjing, dan Shinigami juga tak lupa ada Pocongnyaa...**

**wkwkwkkw... maaf yaa ga panjang tapi yuzu bersukur kalian suka karena Yuzu mau hiatus wkwkkww**

**OKEH R^R pleaseee wkwkwk**


	5. Chapter 5

**MISSION KOLORIBLE**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Misi Terakir, kolor terakir, jabatan terakir, semuanya serba terakir**

**WARNING : MISS TYPO, ABAL, ANEH, AJIB-AJIB...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian pasti bertanya apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka, Kaien cs yang bernasib nyemplung ke kali gara-gara seekor anjing yang super gede ngejer-ngejer mereka, oke pertama mereka tentu saja basah kuyup luar dalem atas bawah(halah),

kedua,mereka semua kedinginan karena jam menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi,

ketiga… Ichigo mulai melihat ada yang tidak rebes dengan kolornya itu.

"Hiiiii ini bener-bener daah masa kudu kena kung plu abis-abisan di masa kerja sihh! Huacchiii" Renji udah terkena serangan virus pilek yang sedang berdemo di idungnya.

"Yaaahhh gue ga masalah soal aernya tapii yang ngambang itu lho" Grimmjow melirik dan memperhatikan ada 'sesuatu' yang dari tadi semeliwir di depan mereka semua…

benda kuning absurd itu mulai membuat Grimmjow ilfill.

"Ya udah kita kudu capcus sebelum Renji jadi Flinstone.. Hoi Chi ayo cepet naek..lo mau kena rematik?" Kaien memperhatikan cowok jabrik oren itu, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan sohibnya yang dari tadi mamerin kolor kuningnya.

"Chi..lo masih heranin kolor lu ndiri..mang apanya yang kurang?" tanya Kaien.

"Mas Ichi apa itu kolornya bukan punya mas?" tanya Ahong yang dari tadi berenang gaya tokai ngambang. Belum ada jawaban.

"ICHIIIGO KUROSAKI! DENGER GUE NGOMONG APA GA SIH!?" Kaien yang mulai keki setengah derajat itu menimpuk kepala raven itu dengan sebuah pacul(widih) membuat yang dipukul tereak-tereak kayak cewek abis dijambret.

"Kaaaaii.. lo ga usah segitunya pake pacul buat nyadarin gue! Nanti ditiru sama readers!" sewot Ichigo.

"Sebodo amat. Lagian lo dipanggil kayak orang congek ga nyaut-nyaut" sergah Kaien ga mau kalah sangar.

Terjadilah cecok luar biasa membuat Renji, Grimmjow en Ahong tepuk tangan.

"Nagapai kalian tepok tangaaann!" seru keduanya.

"Masa iya kita kudu nepok kaki?" sahut Grimmjow. "Iya nih semuanya pada eror.." tukas Renji dengan wajah memelas.

"Mas-mas sekalian ga perlu berantem Cuma gara-gara congek..lagian kita disini udah kayak kambing congek" jelas Ahong di akhir katanya.

"BAWEL LO PADA…!" Kedua manusia raven itu mengeluarkan zanpakuto masing-masing, membuat Renji cs langsung naek ke atas.

"Eniwei kenapa lo ga pake celana lo sih? Cepetan pake ah geli gue" cetus Kaien.

"…Gue ga mau make.. mending gue pulang ga berkolor" tukas Ichigo.

"Emangnya kenapa sih kolor lu? Ada ikannya? Mana ada ikan yang mau masuk ke cangcut lo" penjelasan Renji langsung diakiri dengan bogeman tangan Ichigo.

"Sialan lo, bukan itu" Ichigo mendengus.

"Kalo gitu boleh Ahong liat kolornya?" tanya Ahong.

"Make apa? Tangan aja diiket?" sahut Ichigo.

"Pake ini" Ahong mengeluarkan sebuah ranting pohon yang baru aja dipungutnya, tapi dia gigit kayu itu soalnya tangan dia ada di dalem. Semuanya langsung terkagum-kagum ternyata Ahong banyak akal juga.

Saat itu Ahong mulai meneliti ada apa dengan kolor Ichigo, mungkin Ichigo kudu ngebuat sinetron bergenre 'ababil' yang berjudul 'ADA APA DENGAN KOLORKU' yang disutradarai oleh Ichigo Kurosaki sang korban yang kehilangan kolor.. berarti selama menjabat sebagai sutradara dia ga pake kolor… oke itu aneh… kembali ke KOLOR.. eh maksudnya kembali ke TKP.

"Wah sungguh beruntung anda mas Ichigo" sahut Ahong.

"Haaah? Maksudnya?" tanya Kaien cs bersama-sama dengan nada 4/4 kali 2 bagi 3.

"Kolor kuning ini udah almarhum,.. tuh liat bolongnya gede banget apalagi di dalem kolornya ada tokai yang kayaknya sih nyangkut gara-gara kita masuk ke kali" Jelas Ahong kayak detektip hebrot.

Semua hening sejenak Cuma ada suara jangkrik di dalam sana…

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAAA…." Tawa Renji, Kaien, dan Grimmjow meledak kayak bom bardir, orang-orang yang lewat bahkan sampe lari ngacir gara-gara ada suara ga ada wujud alias kentut..eehhh salah..kayak setan maksudnya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA.. HIHIHIHIHI..MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…." Semuanya masih guling-guling gaje, Ahong cekakak cekikik, Kaien sampe nungging-nungging, Renji koprol, Grimmjow ngakak sambil berenang di kali(lhooo?).

"GA USAH NGELUNJAK DEEEHHH" Sebuah Tensha Zanketsu langsung menyambar semua orang di sana hingga sungai terbelah jadi dua…

"EH..MAAP.." Semuanya langsung sweatdrop.

"Mending daripada lo dikira ga cebok..lu..pffffttt ke rumah aja sekarang sebelum orang rumah lo nemuin lo ga pake celana… ahahahahhhaa" Kaien ngomong di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kalo gitu gue permisi dulu..oh ya makasih buat bantuannya..dan JANGAN HARAP GUE MAU MAAPIN KALIAN" Kata-kata terakir Ichigo ngebuat Kaien cs bergidik, dengan tampang horror dan tanpa celana si substitute Shinigami itu langsung shunpo dan ngacir dari sana.

"Kalo gitu gue balik ke Hueco mundo sebelum temen-temen gue gebugin gue..jaaa Renji, kita ketemu di depo minggu depan" Grimmjow pergi melewati gerbang garganta.

"Kalo gitu Ahong mau balik ke kuburan" Ahong loncat-loncat dan lalu ngilang dengan teleportnya.

"Kalo gitu kita balik ke Seireitei" tukas Kaien sambil menepuk pundak Renji. "Aaaahh gue cape, gue mau tidur" Renji menggeliat dan sebuah gerbang senkaimon terbuka… mereka semua kembali ke habitat mereka masing-masing.

Misi pun dianggap sudah selesaaaaiiii~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Minggu kemudian.. di Soul Society. Seireitei.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaaahhh akirnya selesai juga tugas gue jadi dokter galau.. hmmm hidup damai emang enak apalagi gue dapet perpanjangan idup karena selesai misi…aaahhh senangnyaaa" Kaien guling-guling di atas genteng.

"Hooooiii Kaieeenn.. ngapain lo nemplok di sono kayak cicak?" seru Renji bersama dengan Hisagi.

"Cicak? Lo aja yang kayak cicak nempel mulu sama Hinamori" celtuk Kaien yang langsung acrobat dari atas.

"Ga ada sangkut pautnya dodol… heeh lo udah denger soal Ichigo belom?" tanya Renji dengan sebal, masalahnya kalo bawa-bawa Hinamori yang ada bakal berurusan sama Hitsugaya..

"Heeee denger apa? Jangan bilang kalo ada berita galau lagi, maap deh gue udah pension.. mending lo cari aja dokter galau yang laen" tukas Kaien sambil buka minumannya.

"Masalahnya bukan itu Shiba, lo kedatangan anggota baru di divisi lo…" sergah Hisagi yang dari tadi diem aja.

"SIAPA?" pertanyaan alamiah meluncur. "Lo temuin aja ndiri noh" Hisagi memonyongkan bibirnya kea rah divisi 13.

Karena penyakit Kepo Hisagi kumat, dia bergegas pergi ke divisi 13 dan ternyata dia langsung disambut oleh orang yang sangat amat dia tak kenal?

"Waaahh Mas Kaien, untung banget masuk ke grup ini" sapa cowok berambut item pendek rapi itu.

"Ehh lo sapa ya?" tanya Kaien dengan nada penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini mas masa ga inget yang mas nolongin nyari kolor" Kaien langsung berhah ria dan dia langsung tik tok.

"AHONG!?" seru Kaien.

"Nama asli saya Koko mas, Ahong itu nama waktu kecil" jawabnya.

"Jauh amat.." cletuk Kaien.

"Oh ya Mas, kata bang Ichigo dia minta upah kalo ga dia bakal nyantet mas.. makanya dia minta Koko nyariin dukun santet" penjelasan Koko aka Ahong itu langsung membuat Kaien terdiam.

"Hmmm.. lupakan aja.. mending lo ikut gue tugas.. bilang ke dia kalo gue kena amnesia" jelas Kaien.

"Eh?" Koko aka Ahong cuma bisa heran.

.

sedang di Karakura Ichigo masih mendendam sama Kaien. "Kai…gue sumpah gue bakal ngebakar lo kalo lo balik…" geram Ichigo.

dan pada akirnya nasib Ichigo pun makin merana, kenapa? karena dirinya yang kece itu pulang tanpa kolor dan kepergok oleh dua adik perempuannya, rumah heboh, ayahnya ngira kalo anaknya udah jadi rusak gara-gara kebanyakan ngelakuin misi, dan dengan teriakan Ichigo mereka semua bisa menangkap kalau semua ini hanyalah kecelakaan yang korban tercatat adalah sebuah kolor tweety bird...

**.**

**.**

**.**

** THE END... ENDAANNGG~~**

**Yuhuuu maap agak aneh ceritanyaa hehehe, semoga kalian suka..**

**sebagai hadiah sebelum Yuzu cao untuk US, Yuzu akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau **

**merevienya.. okee guys R^R pleasee**


End file.
